


Perspective

by LimoFatig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Cages, Conversations, Enemies With Benefits, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Relationships, consent talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimoFatig/pseuds/LimoFatig
Summary: “That’s who I am Harry. You run into things, I run from them."Hogwarts eight year.Harry and Draco embark into a very unhealthy enemies with benefits relationship and things quickly get out of hand.They are both scared to death of this brand new world outside, so they lose themselves in sex.They could be happy together and more importantly help each other through this, but it would mean actually talk to each other, which is the scariest thing of all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:
> 
> First: Always thought Drarry was endgame. But I never thought they could easily be together after the war after so much hatred. In my head, their romantic relationship always started by a shit storm of some kind. This is one of thousands of ways it could happen.
> 
> Second: I can't stress enough how unhealthy EVERYTHING about them is in this until they start talking. I humbly tried to demonstrate how rapidly things can snowball into a giant cluster fuck if you don't stop yourself to get some perspective. 
> 
> Third: There is a paragraph in there somewhere with a thousand Hamilton references, it doesn't really fit in the narrative, but as you just noticed, I can't seem to be able to stop. My sincerest apologies.

“I don’t think we should do this anymore”, Harry said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Why? You want out of the tiny cage Potter?”, Malfoy answered, featuring his characteristic smirk.

Harry looked down at his caged Cock and had to face reality: he didn’t want out. This felt right. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but wary about what would happen when eight year would end. That the longer they kept this on, the harder it would be to end it. He wanted to ask Malfoy about it, if there was any possibility to continue this after Hogwarts, but with him at auror training and Malfoy god knows where, the continuation of their little arrangement appeared impossible, not unlike getting meaningful statements out of the Slytherin. Conversations, _real conversations_ , just didn’t seem possible for them.

**

_They had just come back from holiday break, when Malfoy offered him his Christmas gift: the cage. (Harry had given him chocolates). He said he didn’t like Harry being able to fuck any of his adoring fans when he was not around._

_Harry could have protested. After all, the break had been some of the worst weeks of his life. Being around George Weasley for that long had been absolute torture. Every time he made a joke and the very loud absence of Fred’s response hung up in the air, Harry felt like he was dying again. Every time._

_He was supposed to go see Teddy on December 30 th but canceled last minute. Being in the presence of a baby whose parents had died because of him was just too much, too soon._

_Every night, he dreamed of himself going into the forest sooner, the second Voldemort demanded it. “They would all be alive right now, if not from my cowardice”._

_Those weeks left Harry feeling even more broken than the war had. So when he got back to the castle in January, he simply had no fight left in him. He let himself be locked up. Malfoy said he would only take it off when they would have sex. Soon, he started leaving the cage on even then._

_Harry let him._

**

Harry hadn’t cum in two weeks now, so it made sense that Malfoy assumed he wanted out because he was getting frustrated, and he even though he was, that had nothing to do with his current emotion.

“I…” Harry sighed. They were both lying on the huge four poster bed the room of requirement had given them, looking up at the ceiling.

“Never mind, I should just go, I have class.” Harry finally replied, quickly getting up and picking up his clothes from the floor.

“You do know I share all the classes you’re enrolled in, don’t you Potter? For that reason, I’m perfectly aware that charm’s class doesn’t start for 45 minutes. Besides, we should really milk your prostate, it has been a week. We should empty those balls”, Draco observed, now lying on his side, his head resting on his right hand, looking completely relaxed from his recent orgasm.

The green-eyed boy knew he should say yes. But the milking always left him feeling empty, tired, and frustrated. And he was already feeling all three of these things to a full extent. He needed a nap. He needed out of that room.

“Do you mind if we do it tomorrow, I actually have some things to do before class?” Harry asked, finishing getting dressed and swiftly heading for the door.

He didn’t even hear Draco’s response.

**

“Aouch”, Harry whimpered.

They were once again in the room of requirement, a couple weeks later, and Draco was currently pounding the savior’s ass quite roughly, which was not uncommon. Although, it was the first time the Gryffindor had ever complained of any pain or discomfort in all those months of their arrangement. He had always willingly offered his ass for a hard shag; when he was not sucking the Slytherin’s Cock in an alcove between classes.

**

_It was the first day back at Hogwarts in September. They were all sitting in their now shared common room. There was a tension in the air. You could feel the possibility that at any moment, shit would hit the fan. The idea of Gryffindors and Slytherins sharing a common room and showers and sleeping in the same room was insane to begin with; but trying it for the first time with kids who had literally fought a war against each other was a recipe for disaster._

_And then, against all odds, Malfoy made the first move. He got up and asked his nemesis to talk, alone. Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting next to him and tried to make his eyes say : “should I?”._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and promptly ordered: “Go talk over there near the window, you will have some privacy. But we will still be able to see you and stop you if you end up trying to kill each other. Oh and boys… behave.”_

_The black-haired boy understood the undertone of her last comment immediately. It basically meant:_ ‘you two being able to have a polite conversation will set the tone for the entire year. Every 8th year student is watching you right now. If you can be civil with Malfoy, everyone will try to be. And this year will consequently become way more tolerable for everybody.’

_Harry walked slowly and sat on the windowsill and as politely as he was able to muster said: “So what do you want?”_

_Okay, it wasn’t polite at all. But no spell was cast, that was a start._

_“You testified for mother and me.” Draco stated. It was not a question._

_“Yeah… so?” Harry responded, unsure where this was going._

_Draco was standing up at the other end of the window, gazing outside, seeming lost in thought._

_“Do you want me to suck your Cock?” the Slytherin proposed, still not looking at Harry._

_Harry was shocked. He was now staring at the blond boy with big unblinking eyes, seriously wondering if hell had not just frozen over._

_“Why would you do that?” Harry managed to babble after a while._

_Malfoy finally sat down to properly look at him. “I owe you as much”, he simply offered._

_Something in Harry’s gut told him he wouldn’t get anymore explanations out of his enemy turned possible one-night stand._

_So it happened. Then it happened again. After a few times, Harry felt Malfoy had paid his dept often enough so he offered to suck his new fuck friend’s Cock so it would be a fairer trade._

_It wasn’t long after that they started properly fucking, Malfoy always being on top. As weeks went by, the sex became rougher, nastier, crueler, the apology purpose long gone._

_**_

“Are you okay, Potter? Want me to stop so you can catch your breath?” Draco inquired.

“I’m fine.” Potter answered immediately. The Gryffindor was positioned on all fours, so Draco couldn’t look into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He decided he had no reason not to trust him.

Draco started to move his hips again, but Potter grumbled from pain once more. He was obviously trying to hide it but now that the Slytherin had noticed, he simply could not ignore it anymore, so he slowly took his Cock out of the Gryffindor, who proved him right, loudly hissing in pain.

The blond boy instantly understood his lover’s predicament when he noticed his Cock completely dry, not even a drop of lube on it. The spell must have worn out at some point. Blaise had mentioned this could happen if you cast it in a hurry, which had been the case today.

“Bloody hell, Potter, why didn’t you tell me?” Draco yelled, roughly turning Harry around so he could finally eye him properly.

Potter was crying. Although it wasn’t that easy to properly tell the difference, something in his eyes made Draco believe that Harry wasn’t crying only because of the physical pain. There was so much in his eyes. So much more than a stupid sex spell accident. But he had to make sure.

“You know the lubing spell worn out by accident; you have to know I never meant to shag you dry on purpose. I would never do that Potter.” Draco explained slowly, never taking his eyes off Harry.

“I wouldn’t have minded Malfoy; I’m surprised you didn’t do it before today though.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, then circling his body with his arms.

The Slytherin’s eyes finally moved to take a quick glance at his lover’s cock cage.

It had felt so good to put it there. To take ownership of the world’s savior’s Cock. To deny him orgasms. To fuck him senseless all the time and not give a shit about his pleasure.

That made Draco go back to that day in the common room when he had asked Harry to suck _his_ Cock. He had noticed Harry seemed impressed and surprised by his boldness.

Oh boy had Potter been wrong. Being a virgin at the time, any sex talk seemed courageous to him, but to Draco, it was the easiest topic possible. By sixth year, he had had sex with pretty much everybody in the Slytherin house that was old enough. Asking to suck his Cock had nothing brave to it, it was in fact pure unadulterated cowardice.

No, what would have been the real bold move, would had been to admit how he really felt. Thankful, grateful, promising of stopping to be an arsehole prat, scared that he would never be able to repay his depth. _Depths_.

Now there he was, all these months later, in front of the, no, _his_ savior’s Cock, that he had so easily caged. How the hell did they get there???

Seeing the panic in his eyes seemed to have calmed Potter somewhat, because Draco realised, he had stop crying. He was now looking at him quietly with a tired gaze.

“I’m taking the cage off”, Draco decided.

“You don’t have to do that, wait!”, Harry panicked, sitting up and moving up the bed, as to escape him.

The Slytherin had to think fast. That cage had to come off. But Potter was too far gone to notice or care. So even thought it felt like the worst idea ever, he did what he thought was best.

“Fine, Potter you win. I’m going to tie you up spread eagle to that bed instead”, he informed the other boy.

He conjured some rope and rapidly fastened the four knots. This wasn’t about fun play anymore.

“Now that you can’t move away, I’m going to take the cage off”, Draco continued, while Harry started violently wiggling around.

Fortunately, the cage was magical so all he had to do was manage to touch it long enough to cast the spell so it would come off. He consequently got off the bed, picked up his wand on the nightstand and waited patiently for Potter's squirming to diminish.

It took about 2 minutes and Harry finally had to calm down to breathe and that was all it took. He closed his eyes once second, and the cage was gone the next. The immense dread that came to him was instantaneously replaced by the wonderful feeling of a hang on his cock. It was the most marvelous feeling ever, but it was soon over as he came harder than he ever did, after having spent so many weeks locked up.

He then realised the ropes were gone. He finally opened his eyes to discover Malfoy looking absolutely mortified by what just happened.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Draco insisted, but with a gentler tone.

Harry felt like he should be adamant on the fact he was fine. But Malfoy wanted to talk, maybe he could convince him to keep him after the end of the year. After he convinced him to cage his Cock again.

“I honestly thought this was just… you know… the next step.” Harry offered, sounding unsure of himself but still it was more or less the truth.

“The next step of what, I might ask?” Malfoy inquired, getting more impatient by the minute.

“Well, you fucked me harder and harder, then you caged me, then you forbade me to cum, I thought the dry shagging was the next step.” Harry explained, sounding suddenly more confident, even though Malfoy’s expression troubled him.

Draco was without words. There had been no steps, no build-up or plan of any kind in his mind. He just did to Potter whatever he felt like doing.

After a little while without Draco speaking, Harry continued: “You strike me as a guy who can never be satisfied. You never had control over anything in your life. Your father decided everything”, Harry took Draco’s left arm in his hand and started slowly stroking his mark. “Then, Voldemort took over and it got even worse. But now! You had me to control, I thought that now you finally had something in your life your could control, it would never be enough, and it would always get worse and worse every time you got bored with your last idea on how to torture me.”

Harry had voiced his clarifications in the most relaxed and comfortable way. That actually freaked Draco more than the words he had spoken.

“How far would you have let this go, Potter?”, he cautiously inquired. 

“I don’t know Malfoy; just don’t you pretend like you give a shit about how you treat me.”

“Why do you think I stopped today? Why do you think I took off the cock cage??”

“I don’t know that either. It felt like you got scared because I was in pain and didn’t want me to run away and end this.”

“I told you, I never intended to hurt you like that, it was an accident.”

“Well congratulations, you’re an arsehole prick and a control freak, but not a sadist, that makes you only two thirds of the perfect little dark lord heir.”

They were both shouting now. Naked, vulnerable and on the very edge of a breakup they both desperately wanted to avoid. Harry had brought up the Dark Lord, and thus the theme of the war, a subject they had both dodged many times but evidently could not anymore.

“What does the Dark Lord have to do with our sex life?”, Draco finally asked, resigned.

“Everything, of course. It started because of your guilt; it went on because of mine.” Harry decided to go with it, feeling the discussion had reached the point of no return for them. These things just could not wait anymore to be said.

“What guilt could you possibly have? I don’t recall hearing of you torturing muggles to satisfy some evil bastard’s kinks.”, the Slytherin probed, glaring at Harry like he was insane.

“I could have gone into the forest sooner. So many people would be alive right now if I had.” Draco went to protest but Harry put a gentle finger on his mouth and continued: “I know what you’re about to say. That it’s not my fault. That thinking like that is illogical, nay stupid. That a lot of people, including you, have done way worse things during the war and I can’t seem to hold a grudge against any of them. And I tend to agree. But when I close my eyes at night, I see them Malfoy. All of them. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, even Snape sometimes. I dream I’m killing them with my bare hands. Or I dream they are all alive and well and I’m dead and the world is such a better place. I wake up less and less happy every morning and pretty much the only times I feel okay is when I’m with you. When you’re especially rough with me, I feel the guilt go away and it feels sooooo good.”

Everything was pouring out of him so easily now. It felt that since it had started, it just had to come out. All of it.

“This is so messed up Potter, I hope you know this.” Draco couldn’t help but laugh, overwhelmed by everything he just learned.

“By the way, I cried earlier because the pain was so grand that it made my guilt go away completely. That had never happened before. But when you stopped it came crawling back and it was a horrible feeling. But it was not your fault.” Harry finalized.

Draco lay down on the bed, putting in left forearm over his eyes. Harry sat crossed legged near him. “So… basically, all this time, I was the Dom, but you’ve been the one using me”, Draco laughed again, more genuinely this time.

Harry took the arm off his lover’s eyes and started stroking his mark again. “Like you weren’t using me?”, he pointed out.

“I’m not saying I mind. I’m saying I’m impressed. Surprisingly Slytherin of you”, Draco mocked.

“I’m pretty sure out of the two of us, I’m the Slytherin one”, Harry proclaimed, trying to imitate the other boy’s smirk.

That same boy quickly sat up the bed and screamed: “I beg you pardon???”

“You said it yourself: I’m a cunning little bitch who uses people and doesn’t care for rules. You, on the other hand, are _publicly_ whatever your father taught you to be. But don’t think I don’t see how you act when you think no one else is looking: drinking tea, wearing a thousand scarves and reading weird and overly complicated arithmancy books. You’re like a shy hipster Ravenclaw nerd.” Harry demonstrated, leaving Draco speechless.

The grey eyed boy had just felt _seen_ for the very first time in his young life. This powerful realisation was quickly followed by another: even though they have had sex many, many times, they had never kissed once. The thought of it had never even crossed Draco's mind before. But now, both sitting very close to each other on that bed, naked, it was all he could think about. Kissing the crap out of that beautiful insane and shockingly not that much of a Gryffindor boy.

Fortunately for the both of them, all that control that Potter had given him over the last months gave him the courage to not do it. Not yet. He had to make this right first.

“And do you like that shy nerd? Or do you prefer your Dom for hire?”, Draco asked, his eyes drifting down, letting is inner shyness show openly for once.

“Honestly, I like the nerd, I need the Dom.” Harry admitted, slowly lifting Draco’s head, looking at him with eyes full of hope.

“So where do we go from here? I’m not sure I can keep this up now that I know of all your inner... I will say, struggle.” Harry was still holding his chin in place, but the grey eyes were quickly moving around to not look at the green ones.

“I wouldn’t mind being back in the cage. Got me crazy horny all the time.” Harry practically begged, directly sending all the blood in Draco’s body to his cock.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” The blond boy managed to enunciate after taking a long breath. He had to get away from him. He slowly got up and started dressing.

“So this is over then?”, Harry implored.

“NO!! God no. I’m sorry, I just can’t keep having this conversation naked. I’m not that a good person that I won’t jump you and cage you if I get the chance.” Draco explained, throwing his clothes at Harry so he could dress as well.

“Look.” Draco continued, now fully dressed. “I think we both jumped into this headfirst, so we didn’t have to deal with our shit. If I cage you again, you will still have your horniness to help you not get rid of that idiotic guilt you’re feeling. You don’t need a shag Potter; you need a shrink. We both do.”

“Are you asking me out, Malfoy? I mean you just said you wanna stop fucking but NOT end this.” Harry said in a sultry voice, walking dangerously close to Malfoy.

“You would really go out with me? On a date? A ro…man…tic date ?”, he stuttered, looking utterly shocked.

“Why not? We already know we are sexually compatible; we just had a very non life threatening conversation, you obviously like me and I do recall mentioning I like your nerdy side like 3 seconds ago. Plus, we could talk about our shrink visits and I could tell you about all the Slytherin more or less legal things I did here over the years.” Harry accepted.

“You would really do it? See a mind healer?” Draco asked, still standing way too close to him to his liking.

“Yeah. Hermione had been suggesting it to me for months now. But I’ve been able to avoid doing it, mostly because of you. If the horniness the cage gave me goes away, I might not have a choice.” Harry admitted.

“Great, because I’m not sure I can have anymore rough sex with you if you don’t. I need to know my partner fully consents to what we are doing. Not just accept it even though he hates it so he doesn’t go insane.” Draco firmly demanded, finally looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes Sir.” Harry half joked.

Draco swiftly took a few steps back and added: “And no dry anal sex! Ever. Hard limit.”

“Are we having THE talk ?” Harry continued to speak in that sexy voice.

“No we are not. You are clearly trying to seduce me back in bed and that is therefore not a good idea. You will say anything to get me to cage you again. We will have this talk properly when you are not a sex addicted, life trauma escaping survivor guilted idiot anymore. I will admit thought that we should have had this talk months ago. I honestly can’t believe I never noticed what was going on earlier.” Draco declared, looking as determined as ever.

Harry smiled. Nodded. Stopped flirting. He walked to Draco once more. Took his left hand in his. “Wanna go for a walk then? It’s beautiful outside. Smells like spring.”

“If we walk hand in hand, people will see”, Draco hesitated.

“Scared Malfoy?” couldn’t help but reply.

The Slytherin got the reference of course but felt now or never was the time to be honest instead of snarky. “I want to move to France, change my name and start a bakery. Never look back.”

Harry started laughing while shaking his head in tenderness.

“That’s who I am Harry. You run into things, I run from them. Maybe it makes us the perfect match. Maybe the perfect storm. The only thing you can count on is that _I will_ be scared every step of the way.”

The use of his first name made Harry shiver, but he didn't say anything in response. He simple took his hand and led him out of the room.

And so, they went for a walk around the castle, Then on the school grounds. Finally noticing the knowing looks in everyone’s eyes. Noticing the total absence of surprise at their holding hands. Basically, everybody knew they were together. They had just been way too caught in their own heads to see it.

When they reached the lake and sat on the grass, it took them both about 3 seconds before they started furiously laughing at their owe expanse. It was like they both had been caged for months and were finally out of it.

Because they let _themselves_ out.

They stopped laughing. Looked at each other. Smiled. It did smell like spring.

**Author's Note:**

> "And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom."  
> Anaïs Nin


End file.
